Nightmare on Mobius Street!
by ShadowandSilverluv21
Summary: *no more entries accepted!* He's been wanted by the police for years...Now he's going to destroy the lives of 11 friends. Story's better than summary xD
1. Prologue

_Alright. Here's the prologue!The five have been accepted, and I have decided to have the following Sonic characters: Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge. They all belong to Sega. Mic the rat belongs to Fic Fan(Anonymous), Khang the dragon belongs to Lightning Eyes, Jenna Rose the wolf belongs to UKnowIt(Also Anonymous), Milo the fox belongs to xXCookieGiverXx, Hestia the fox belongs to Infinity Jazz Star Hedgehog, and finally, Elias the cat belongs to me. Enjoy!_

A pair of dark eyes gleamed in the night, shining with blood-hunger. It was a fairly large male hedgehog, his silver and black fur blending him in. He had no name, for he did not wish to be caught. His master would not approve if he was apprehended. He was a Tails Doll worshipper, and he still believed that his master existed , even after Marine took it's bad side away by showing it love and compassion. _Master would love to have more souls to feast upon….wouldn't he?_ He asked himself, knowing the answer. Smirking, he readied himself to kill the next poor souls who decided to take a vacation at his master's home.

"We nearly there?" Elias asked timidly, looking out the window.

"Relax, man. We'll be there soon." Khang said coolly. Shrugging, Elias closed his eyes patiently.

"COME ON! GET OUTTA THE WAY YOU-!" Knuckles hollered. Hestia, who had been sleeping peacefully, jumped awake in shock. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Relax, stupid…." He sighed at Knuckles. Silver was in the very back, sitting in between Rouge and Blaze. Elias, Hestia, Shadow, and Milo were squished together in the middle row of seats, and Knuckles was driving, with Mic in the passenger seat. Soon, the car pulled to a stop.

"Bout' time…" Rouge grumbled."We're all squished back 'ere….."

After everyone got out, they looked at the house. Knuckles pulled out the information on the vacation home."Alright, there's 5 bedrooms, with two beds in each room. We can choose where we're gonna sleep. Who's sleepin' on the floor?" He asked. Elias shrugged and said,

"I will." Knux nodded and said, "Okay, now…..Who is sleeping in the same room as who?"

Soon the room pairings were decided. Mic and Khang, Hestia and Milo, Knuckles and Shadow, Rouge and Jenna, and awkwardly enough, Blaze and Silver. Elias finally decided to sleep on the couch instead of the floor.

"Alright, guys, let's get unpacked!" Knuckles said. Everyone cheered happily. Well, everyone except Shadow.

_Oh yeah… Also, the silver and black male hedgehog is a character made up by meh. :P_


	2. Chapter 1: The Darkness Begins

_Well, here is chapter 1! Sorry it took so long and it's so short but I have been so busy with family stuff xD characters will die in this chapter, and it'll be pretty gruesome, so please don't puke! :D All the characters belong to their owners, as well as Shadow and the SEGA crew. Enjoy! Yeah, sorry for me pickin' on Hestia for screamin' so much xD_

After everyone had unpacked, they decided to watch a movie. First they watched something funny, which was _Grown Ups_. After it was over, Rouge pulled out a second movie, and stuck it in the movie player.

It turned out to be _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, which terrified Hestia. Her tail was fluffed out in horror as Freddy killed many innocent people mercilessly.

Sleepy, everyone went into their rooms to get changed. Jenna had decided to take a shower while everyone changed.

Rouge and the others had gone downstairs after Jenna got out, so she got dressed and started combing her hair. That's when she proceeded to sing in her scratchy voice.

"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?" She sang in a high pitched voice that shattered the glass of water next to her.

Little did she know, as she sang, the silver and black hedgehog crept up on her. He swiftly stabbed her in the heart, making Jenna fall to the ground.

The wolf breathed in quick gasps, seeing the gleam of blood hunger in the killer's eyes. He stabbed her once more, masking her eyes flutter, then shut, the last breath leaving her body.

Smirking, the murderer picked her up and dragged her outside through the window, staining the carpet crimson.

Rouge walked inside her room and screamed. Knuckles and Shadow ran into her room swiftly, and saw what Rouge had been shrieking for. Blood was everywhere, and a strand of Jenna's hair was in the middle of the blood puddle.

Shadow bowed his head and Knuckles hugged Rouge, letting her sob into his shoulder fur. His amethyst colored eyes were shining in anger and sadness, and he clenched his fists.

"We _will _find her killer." Shadow growled, his red eyes gleaming in the night. After they went downstairs, everyone got upset. Well, everyone except Khang. The dragon was curled up on the couch, head leaned back, not caring at all.

"She's dead. It's over with." He said casually. Elias looked like he was trying to calm himself, twitching his tail anxiously. Silver and Blaze looked at each other worriedly, and Hestia and Milo were trying not to freak out.

Suddenly, a knock came upon the door. Everyone looked at it, then Hestia screamed as a knife burst through the wood. Everyone ran upstairs, accidentally splitting up.

Khang, Mic and Hestia ran into Jenna's room, the scent of death lingering. The rest of the group ran into Knuckles' room, bundled together in fear.

Footsteps drifted slowly across the hall, then vanished. Hestia exhaled in relief. Suddenly, the footsteps came running back and the door slammed open, making the fox scream yet again.

"Come on, you coward!"Mic snarled, then ran at the hedgehog, and tackled him. The killer tussled with the rat, finally slicing one of his arms off.

The rat lay shrieking in pain as Hestia watched the killer cut off the rest of his limbs, and finally slit his throat, blood squirting everywhere, instantly killing the poor rat. Khang ran out, with Hestia following.

The group in Knuckles room felt their blood freeze as they heard screams of pain coming from the other room. Suddenly, the door opened, and Shadow and Knuckles tensed, ready to attack. They relaxed as Hestia and Khang dashed in, hiding with the group.

After a few minutes of silence, the group decided to go get some weapons from downstairs. Knuckles and Shadow would stay with the others upstairs while Elias, Hestia, and Khang went to get things that would be effective.

"Wait." Shadow said, then opened the drawer next to his bed, revealing a gun. Elias took it and nodded at Shadow in gratefulness. Then they headed downstairs, and Shadow pulled out a large knife.

"Do you carry those with you _all _the time! It's not like someone's trying to kill you every five seconds!" Knuckles hissed under his breath. Shadow rolled his eyes."Maybe it is." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Elias grabbed a few knives while Khang looked around fearfully. After minutes of searching, he sighed with relief. Hestia helped Elias find weapons, not noticing the dark shape creeping up on them."Run!" Elias shouted, jumping at him.

The hedgehog easily flung Elias aside, slamming him against the wall and hitting him in the head with the dull side of his knife, knocking the cat out. Khang squealed like a little girl and took off. Hestia tripped as she ran, and the killer loomed over her.

"Khang! Help me!" She screeched. The dragon stopped, looked at the fox, then ran. The hedgehog tilted his head.

"It seems you'll die later, fox." He growled, running after Khang. The dragon ran faster, and the hedgehog stopped running, flinging the knife he had straight through Khang's head, instantly killing him.

The killer tore the blade out of Khang's head, dragging the body off.

Hestia looked around wildly, trying to wake Elias up.

"Elias! Elias… wake up! Please wake up!" She whispered, shaking his head a few times. The cat blinked his eyes open, and looked around."What….happened….?" He muttered, then remembered.

"We have to get upstairs…come on." He said, jumping to his feet and grabbing the weapons. Without a word, Hestia followed him as he ran upstairs.


	3. Sorry

Hey Guys, it's Shadluv. I'm stopping this, although I will let someone finish it. If you wish to finish the story, then send me a PM. Thanks for the support and thanks for reading. Goodbye!

_ShadowandSilverluv21_


End file.
